Degrassi returning this fall
by aquarene
Summary: This is basically what I think happens in the second half of Season 10. It's very realistic. I collected facts from various sources and used them to make this as realistic as possible :
1. Clare's break

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything!**

* * *

_RRRRRIIIIIINGGGGG... RRRRRIIIINGGGGG..._

I opened my eyes. The first thing I glanced at was the ceiling fan above my bed which never stopped rotating. I guess I liked the feel of a cool breeze on my skin while being fast asleep. It felt pleasant, like a cold breeze on a hot summer day. I glanced around. My room was still sort of messy- something very strange of me. I was usually the goody-two-shoes type of girl, who always kept her room clean, listened to her parents, got good grades and was basically a "saint"._ Saint Clare_, as people would call me. But lately, I've been kinda of a mess. No matter how much I tried to shut off the sounds of fighting downstairs, they always creeped a way into my ears. No matter how many times I tried to ignore my parents "intensely debating", it never worked. Even when I used one of my most prized possessions, Eli's headphones, I could still hear their voices. They were impossible to avoid, much to my displeasure.

I might have sounded a bit too needy when I confessed that Eli's headphones meant a lot to me. Well, they did. First of all, he gave them to me in order to shut off any unwanted noise. That showed that he cared about me, and didn't want me to worry too much. Second, it was the only thing I owned that was his. Every time I held it, used it, I was instantly reminded of the good times we spent together. I'd also remember about Eli in general since I missed him terribly. It's been almost two weeks at my grandma's house, and I never had the chance to meet up with him-something I craved. strongly. He always made me feel so happy and secure.

The fact that I was back in my room only meant one thing- winter break was almost over, and school was just over the horizon. Great. But at least I would get to see Eli. The thought of that turned my frown upside down. I just couldn't stay away from him. He was addicting in the best way possible.

Still thinking about Eli, my official boyfriend, I pushed myself from the bed and sat straight. Then, I moved my feet around until they found cozy white slippers, and put them on. Standing up was a bit of a challenge since I was very tired from the flight last night, but I managed to do it and dragged myself to the bathroom. After I was done with the bathroom, and got dressed, I made my way over to my computer, hoping very much to find Eli online. To my misfortune, I did not. I couldn't blame him though-it was still pretty early for a cold winter day. It wasn't his fault I was a morning person.

That got me thinking. I wondered whether Eli was a night person. It suited him fine and made a lot of sense. After all he was sort of the opposite of me- dark, mysterious, tough, sarcastic, fearless, yet sweet, caring, loving, witty... amazing... _perfect..._

I must have dozed off thinking about him because my mother's voice caught me off guard.

"Clare, honey? Come downstairs, breakfast's ready."

"Coming, mom!" I shouted back.

As much as I despised being in the same room as mom and dad, I still had to eat breakfast with them. I didn't want this family to tear apart further because of me. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom and dad...separately. When they were together, they wouldn't stop fighting. What irritated me the most was that couldn't they consider the feelings of their daughter? Couldn't they at least decrease all the fighting for my sake? Didn't they see how much it bothered me? Apparently not... There was mostly one thing I was afraid of, and that was divorce. As much as I hated them living together and fighting, I couldn't bring myself to imagine a life with divorce. I mean I grew up with Mom and Dad living together in harmony. We always stuck together- through everything. They were always just so perfect, inseparable... And now the idea of a divorce sounded quite possible. I hated that. If they divorced, I could actually lose it.

As soon as I went downstairs, their intense voices stopped. Good, at least they still cared about me. I ate my breakfast in silence, and helped wash the dishes. After I was done, I quickly went back to my room again, since I couldn't bare to stay with them any longer. The atmosphere was filled with fake acting. Fake acting that stopped them from ripping each other to shreds.

I tried to put my thoughts aside, and completely ignore them. That was sort of hard to do due to their voices echoing through the house, so I did what I usually did in cases like these- I put on Eli's headphones, which actually helped a lot... This was going to be a long day. Nothing to do. Just sitting at home, listening to parents fight all day until they left for work. I considered calling Alli and Jenna over, but they were gone to the doctors for the day. Yep... This was going to be a long and boring day.

I decided that it was better to read a book than die of boredom, so I took out _Fortnight_, and decided to re-read it for the 10th time. I knew as soon as Alli found out, the teasing would never stop. But what could I say? I loved reading about vampires. I loved writing fanfictions, too. You could say I was obsessed with vampires.

After what seemed about an hour, I heard a sudden noise.

* * *

**~ugh im so sorry this chapter is so boring... But I really tried to show what Clare is going through and how she is coping with it.. Next chapter , there is definitely Eli :) i mean DUH I CANT LIVE WITHOUT pretty sure no one can? :)**

**~please review this so i can get on with the next story. It doesn't have to be a long review. Just say what can I improve :D**

**THX SO MUCH if u actually READ IT...:)**


	2. Chat with Eli

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything!**

* * *

I jumped out of my bed, for I knew that noise very well. In fact, it was the only thing that made me happy these days. It was the noise of an IM message popping, of course from none other that Eli Goldsworthy!

I rushed to the computer, fearing that if I came late, he would think I am not near and log out. And trust me, that was the last thing I wanted... I looked at the screen and the IM from Eli read:

**eli-gold49:**_ hey girlfriend. missed you a lot. you better have missed me too :)_

The word_ girlfriend_ made my stomach flutter. The corners of my mouth immediately twisted upward, happy to talk to Eli again._ "You better have missed me too"?_ Are you kidding me? I missed him more than he could imagine. Even though we didn't exactly leave off happily on Vegas night, I didn't care. I just couldn't naturally be cold to him. It was impossible. Besides, you can't blame him for trying to protect me, even if he _did_ go a little overboard. Yet, Fitz was much worse than Eli. I mean frightening your nemesis to death with a knife? I can't even begin to imagine how terrifying it must have been for Eli, despite the fact that he was trying to act tough. I just really hope he doesn't get hallucinations after that, since I've read that people who face near death experiences hallucinate.

**clare-e23**:_ Eli! I missed you so much. :) Why weren't you online like 3 hours ago? _

I knew that he was probably doing his sarcastic loop-sided smile at this moment- the very one that makes my heart skip a beat.

**eli-gold49: **_sheesh, give me some break. im not really a morning person._

I thought back to my prediction, and smirked at my computer screen.

**clare-e23:**_ haha well I am. I was forced to wake up early, even though I am exhausted from the flight._

**eli-gold49:** _oh yea btw how was your grandma's? had fun? (without me)_

**clare-e23:**_ Yeah it was good. Better than sitting at home listening to my parents again. And yes, it sucked without you!_

**eli-gold49:**_ still fighting? i thought they talked? :(_

**clare-e23:** _Yeah, but apparently that wasn't enough. they still get under each other's skins. It is really frustrating for me._

**eli-gold49:** _Im sorry about that. if you ever wanna get out though, you know you can always call me and we can hang out. :) btw how about today?_

**clare-e23:**_ I know. :) I'd really love to, but can't. My aunt is visiting us today and staying overnight. hopefully she shuts them up._

**eli-gold49:**_ ouch. well I guess i'll see you on Monday?_

**clare-e23:**_ :( unfortunately yea. Don't worry, 2 more days! Oh, and I gotta go now, mom is calling. Talk to you later! :)_

**eli-gold49:**_ alright, bye girlfriend :)_

I stared at the screen for a moment, wanting to just stay on and talk to Eli all day. But I couldn't, since my mother couldn't have picked a better time to call me downstairs. With a sad feeling, I put my computer to sleep, and dragged myself down the stairs to help around the house.

_Only two days, Clare. Only two days. _I repeated to myself.

* * *

The next day I woke up with only one thought in my head. Tomorrow was the day I'd return to_ Degrassi_. The day I'd see Alli, Jenna and Adam. And of course, the day I reunited with Eli. That thought alone made me smile, as I dragged myself off my bed yet again. I basically did the same routine as yesterday, except this time I took a hot shower to start off fresh. After I finished dressing up, I quickly blow dried my hair (which was kinda of unnecessary since my hair was short anyways), and headed downstairs. When I arrived, Aunt Laura was already up, having a conversation with my mother. When she saw me, she flashed a wide smile and hugged me. This is what I loved about Aunt Laura. She was just so nice and friendly. She loved me too much, as I loved her. And the best thing about her was that she never fought with her husband. They were happy together, unlike my parents...

I pushed the thought away, since it made me feel depressed again. I went and hugged my mom, too. After I had breakfast, my mom asked me to check the mail. This was very strange because dad always used to check it. I guessed that they probably had a fight, and dad left for a sleepover with one of his buddies. With a slight frown on my face, I got up and went outside. It was a frosty and chilly winter morning, and the sun was barely halfway up the sky. I started walking on the pavement, feeling fresh and humming a song to myself.

When I opened the mailbox, I found a large orange packet. The label read _Degrassi Community School._ That was strange, since I barely got any mail from my school. Oh well, it was probably some reminder about clubs, and sports. Oblivious, I started walking back home.

"Hey, Mom? There is a packet from Degrassi, it's pretty large."

"Really? I never knew they sent packets." wondered Mom.

"I know... I'm opening it."

With that, I slid a knife through the packet and got out the papers inside. Little did I know that the information written on those papers would most likely change and ruin everyone's life at _Degrassi._

_

* * *

_**~All right. I get a feeling this was kinda short.. Oh well, next chappy will be longer :) ill combine some stuff :) please review! always appreciated!**

**~also, you might wonder why the heck does Eli call Clare "girlfriend" too much. No he is not clingy. He is just joking around and being his lovely sarcastic self :D U know how he is. *swoon* **


	3. Author's Note sorry

Oh gosh, I feel terrible! So many people want me to write chapter 3, and I WILL, but I just can't get anytime. I have school tomorrow, so I need to get ready... I don't know if I will have time.

~But I promise the chapter will be **worth waiting for and longer** than others. :) Don't hate me, haha, I'll update one as soon as I have time :D

**_~Thank you! :)_**


	4. Opening the Letter

**~Disclaimer! I do not own anything!**

* * *

My eyebrows furrowed as soon as I realized this was one of those_ Rules & Regulation_ letters._ Great_, I thought. _More rules added to a high school. _As if high school wasn't harsh and challenging enough.

"Clare honey? What is it?" My mom wondered, "PTA meetings? Midterms?"

"I don't even know. It seems like an important message. Signed by the whole staff..."

I didn't let myself ponder any more than I already was. I sat down on the soft floral chair, and scanned the whole paper with my eyes. The more I read, the more nervous and horrified I became. _No... This couldn't be..._

But I already knew the answer before I even read it. So this was what Mr. Simpson was talking about. These were the rather harsh consequences that awaited the students after break.

Concerned by my expression, Aunt Laura spoke first. "What happened? Why are you so concerned? Bad grades?" This question was followed by a quick chuckle, because the idea of me getting bad grades was like Eli being super preppy. Like Adam hating his comic books. Like Alli being disgusted by fashion. I could go on forever. I didn't mean to sound snobby though. It's not like I think I am a genius and better than everyone else. No, it's simply the fact that I, and everyone else around me are so used to the _Overachiever Clare_, that if she simply got a B, hell would have frozen over.

"No... Oh no. This is a list filled with new rules and regulations... _Ugh, great!_ Mr. Simpson wasn't kidding when he told us to expect the worst." I felt sick to my stomach; it seemed like _Degrassi_ was really going to change this semester. We weren't going to recognize it. At all.

"Why would they send out new rules? Do they do that in the middle of the year? Something happened?" she wondered.

Aunt Laura didn't know about the incident at Vegas night. My parents never really brought it up unless it was completely necessary. They hated talking about it. Mostly, or should I say all because Eli had a huge part in it. No, I haven't told them about my relationship with Eli-I couldn't dare. They would have been very judgmental, rude and would probably ban me from seeing him. Of course that would have never stopped me and Eli from seeing each other, even if we only recently became official. Besides, we were very good friends. And you can't force your daughter to stop seeing a really good friend. Or rather one of your_ best _friends.

They did, however, know that Eli was my English partner, and were worried about my sake, for they thought Eli was some kind of monster psycho who got in a knife fight at school. No matter how many times I told them that Eli didn't have anything to do with the knife, they wouldn't change their mind.

"Honey. He is a young boy. Don't you know what these teenagers do these days? They get involved in drugs, fist fights, _knife _fights... He obviously had something to do with it, don't deny it."

And when I started denying it, they interrupted, "Why are you so protective of him anyways? He is only your English partner. How do you know what goes on in his life and head? Don't be so naive, Clare."

They were impossible! Once they stuck to an opinion, they wouldn't let go. They were like stubborn five year old kids or something! I still stuck to Eli's side though, claiming that he was indeed my friend, and I knew what kind of person he was. This made them worried, for they thought Eli was very immature and troublesome for getting involved with a knife, even if he didn't have anything to do with it. Finally, I got annoyed of this discussion and headed to my room, shutting the door and listening to music on Eli's amazing headphones.

This was_ just_ what I wanted. For my parents to disapprove of Eli. And just when I was beginning to think about inviting him over for a visit, they made it worse. I guess I would have to wait for them to cool down, and forget about this.

Anyways, I hastily told Aunt Laura about the incident, trying to take blame off Eli's shoulders as much as possible. As I talked, her eyes rounded in surprise and shock. She started ranting about the same thing, just like my mom. Oh, how they were similar.

"And you say you were_ right there_? Next to the knife? Oh, but Clare you could have been _hurt_! Why didn't you run and get help?"

What kind of question was this? Run and leave Eli behind, who was scared to death, about to be stabbed any moment? Leave my _boyfriend_ whom I liked very much, to die?

But of course, I didn't tell her about the boyfriend part.

"Aunt Laura, you would have been scared and shocked too, " I exclaimed. "How do you expect me to run away and leave a friend defenseless and alone? I know I wouldn't have been able to do anything, but I would never run. At least I could have done a part and talked him out of stabbing, instead of running like a scared chicken!"

She seemed to be taken aback by this. She was probably wondering how in the world did _Saint Clare_ talk back? Well, I didn't have a choice. I was sick of my family accusing me of doing the wrong thing. I would like to see _them_ in my place, in front of a knife, having your boyfriend backed in the corner, about to be stabbed, and run for help. They would have never done it, I knew that. But that is what happens when you talk trashy about Eli. About _my_ Eli.

* * *

Annoyed by this, I strolled upstairs to my bedroom, and shut the door. I decided to read the letter in private, so I wasn't interrupted by Mom and Laura telling me useless things. Jumping oh my bed, I made myself comfortable, and decided to finally face this terror and read the new rules that would most likely make everyone wish they went to a different school. I knew this right away after my eyes caught the phrase "_Security will guard every entrance in Degrassi, will be walking around in the halls, and will check every student's bag(s) for their own safety."_ on the letter.

* * *

**~This chapter is slightly_ longer_ than others. I tried to make up as much as possible for keeping you guys waiting for about 5 days.! So sorry! But my school started... fun :) not.**

**~I literally wrote this story at midnight, so you might come across_ many MISSPELLINGS.._ please sorry and ignore them :)**

**~_HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!_ I know its kind of boring, but next will be cool :) and longer.**

5b2eea88-ba3f-4ce9-8ae2-8b3b1ca79a52

1.03.01


End file.
